


Dream Songs

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my dreams I heard you sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Songs

In his dreams, he could hear someone singing. It was soft at first, words jumbled together without any real meaning or message. They drifted into his ears as his vision twisted and turned into random images, a mixture of reality and fantasy. Over time however the singing started to become more coherent, altering his dreams accordingly with the lyrics.

There was music that went along with the singing too. Some kind of stringed instrument. Finn wasn't sure what it was. The only music allowed was the odd barracks song or a marching drill and those were never accompanied with any kind of instrument.

He was drawn to the singing. He could not yet place a face to the voice but it drove him to move forward. He wanted to see who was singing to him. He _needed_ to see who was singing to him. Sometimes he was sailing on a ship on water towards the voice. Other times he was crossing a desert or a field or through a dense forest. He needed to find the singing. It was guiding him onward, pulling him and pushing him to keep going despite the change in scenery around him.

His eyes snapped open without warning. He was in a bed, covered in a sheet and a blanket with a pillow under his head. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling and Finn frowned, waiting for his thoughts to collect themselves and make some form of sense to him again. A slight twinge of pain in his back brought everything coming back to him and he blinked, realizing that he was in the medical ward of a Rebel base.

There was someone singing beside him.

Finn turned his head to learn the identity of the voice that had been guiding him for what felt like eons in his own head. He found Poe sitting in a chair beside his bed, a stringed instrument in his hands as he strummed it along with his singing. The pilot's eyes were closed, focused intently on the words. He had not even noticed that Finn was awake.

“Poe?”

Poe stopped played and opened his eyes in surprise, a smile spreading over his face. “Buddy!” he gasped, setting his guitar down as he leaned forward. “I knew you would wake up eventually! How do you feel? Do you need me to call a droid?”

“You...you were singing.”

Poe blinked at Finn's words. He blushed as he smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. “Yeah...I was,” he mumbled. “I thought that maybe you'd hear me.”

“I did,” Finn assured him. He smiled reaching out a hand to hold one of Poe's. “Thank you, Poe.”

“Anytime, buddy.”

 


End file.
